Prisoners of War
Prisoners of War (also referred to as Chapter 4: Prisoners of War) is the fourth Extinction map of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. It was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is set at the Nightstone Prison, a large space station prison located in the orbit of the Korman homeworld of Korma. The map returns remastered in Call of Duty: Extinction, and when played in the Grimm of Chaos mode, players will be situated in the "Courtyard" area and cannot explore the rest of the map. Overview It's been two years since the 7th Special Operations Division was captured by the Kormans. They've been locked away at the Nightstone Prison, a large space station prison located within the orbit of Korma, the Korman homeworld. After months of planning, the team, along with the other prisoners, manage to plan out a massive prison break, one that would be remembered as the greatest. Prisoners of War is a recreate of the War Mode map Operation Griffin from Call of Duty: WWII. Players start out with a large force of escapees, who have just breached an armory. Here, the player can collect any weapon they wish that is available. When all of the players have confirmed which weapons they want, they can all exit the armory, beginning the first part of the map. Cell Block The escapees will be pushing three large crates on wheels, which contain a large amount of stolen explosives, through the halls of the cell block. The player must escort all three carts to the other end of the cell block to the outside courtyard while defending against attacking Kormans. Courtyard When all three carts are escorted through the cell block, the player will reach an outdoor courtyard area, which is protected by two guard towers, which guard a large gate to the vehicle depot. The player must take three explosives from either of the carts and plant them each on the towers. When three pieces of explosives are planted on each tower, the explosives will detonate, causing the towers to collapse. With the towers gone, the player must push one of the three carts to the main gate and detonate them, blowing open the gate. Vehicle Depot With the remaining carts, the player must push through the prison until they reach the vehicle depot, which is on the other side of a secured bridge. When the players reach the halfway point of the bridge with the carts, they will automatically stop. The player must now take some explosives and place them around the bridge while defending against more Kormans. When all of the charges are in place, a time will automatically begin, and the player will have 45 seconds to get on the vehicle depot side of the bridge. When the time is up, the bridge will be destroyed, ultimately cutting off any Korman reinforcements from pursuing them directly from within the prison. The team will then depart from the prison in a spaceship bound for an unknown destination while the other prisoners find other ways of fleeing, ending the map. Characters * Private Jonathan Michaels (playable) * Captain Andrew Peterson (playable) * Sergeant Willis Jackson (playable) * Corporal Travis Holland (playable) * Prisoners of Korma (several K.I.A. during the escape) Weapons *DTa-45 *M4X1 *ACX *DTs-5 *PX-90 *M60X4 *DTn-64 CQC *UXAX-12 *Vx-35 a-p/v *Reaper Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Extinction Maps